Luc Kay: The King of Hearts
by ToriElaine9
Summary: You know my sister's story, you know my nieces. But it's time you know mine, I'm Mark Lucas Kay, known as Luc and I am the King of the Vampire's Kingdom.
1. Just the Start of Things

**Hey Everyone!!!**

**Sorry there have been no updates lately. I've been grounded and still am. But my mom let me on the computer so I could start this new story!!!**

**YIPPIE!**

**Tori Elaine**

* * *

**Just the Start of Things**

I paced in my office, running my hands through my hair until my curls started to look straight, I was stressed and worn. I hadn't fed in weeks and it was taking a toll on my body. I had a missing niece, sister, not to mention that she was our Kingdom's Queen. Then on top of that Stacie, Embry, Quil, and Aya's maid Emma have not been seen. I was too busy pacing and thinking to hear Ruby and Penny enter my study.

"Luc, you're making tracks in the floor. You're not the only going through this you know?" Penny had Ruby's hand wrapped in hers, fingers twined; my stomach clinched remembering how many times I did the same thing with Binky.  
"Either of you are the King. You're not the one that feels weak every mile you get farther away from her." I began to pace again turning my back on my sisters.  
"Just because you're connected to her a way we are not does not mean you love her more any more than we do." Ruby had fire in her voice as she pulled her hand out of Penny's and stormed out of the room making sure to slam the door behind her.

I stared after her and sighed. I had been short tempered and on the edge of a breakdown ever since Binky was stolen from right under our noses. I slid down into the nearest chair like an old human man and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Luc maybe you should go out in the sun." Penny laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. It felt like fire and I leapt away from it.  
"I don't want to sleep. I WANT TO FIND MY SISTER, their Queen…" I waved my hand towards the window where the view of the Kingdom was the best in the castle.

Before my sister could say anything or before I could say sorry from jumping away from her touch there was a mother's scream over her dead son's body.

******

After sedating Arabelle and putting Embry's body into the medical wing, I had everyone come into the court room of the castle. Walter face showed he was in pain, he was out hunting when told about his son, and he rushed back, but not in time to be here before his wife was sedated. The others wore grim faces as well; we all knew what had killed Embry, the vampire sword still stuck in his body that was long past dead. No vampire ever survived an attack made by a vampire sword.

When I thought everyone was there, I heard footsteps in the hallway when I looked up I was surprised by the angry blue eyes staring at him. Everyone got quiet, the Ladies of the castle knew he was here because of what Penny had said, but they had forgotten about it after finding out everything.

"Where is my wife?" Denny asked his eyes searching everyone's face. "When did you get back?" I asked with a slight twitch in my hand, which caused a little spark.  
"Don't skip around my question; tell me where my wife is." Denny hands were in fist by his sides, another spark went off at the tips of my fingers.  
"We don't know, maybe if you came back earlier you would know that, wait no because this would have never happened." More sparks, my power was waiting to break out, but I knew if I used this power I would be weaker than I already was.  
"Excuse me? Are you saying it's my fault that you couldn't watch your own sister? That someone stole her from right under your nose? I'm sorry you're too stupid to put guards in her room." The power pumped it's self more, it wanted out more. To make me a monster.  
"You are forgetting that you're talking to your King." The power was on the tip of my fingers, ready for action.

So without warning I lifted my hand and my power shot Denny right in the middle of the chest sending him backwards, he flew in the air and landed with a crash. He slid on the floor like he was on a slip and slide until he crashed into the wall. The others stood so fast that every chair flung back on to the floor, the power was still on the tip of my fingers waiting to be used. But as I watched Denny trying to get up, getting on one knee at a time my head started to pound, a flashback trying to make its way forward, now as my sisters kneeled down to help him, the flashback came full force. I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping to stop something, the power or the flashback, the power slowed but the flashback did not.

_The young boy was kicking stones, a small smile on his lips as hurried towards the post office doors. He had brought the best present for his little sister, saved all his money for months for this one present. He knew that his sister would love it no matter what, since he knew his sister best there was no way she couldn't like this present. He kicked another stone and his smile grew._

_The mother and father of the young, happy boy watched as he hurried his steps to the post office. They both knew what he was to become, they both knew that they had to keep their kids safe no matter what. They reached out for each other and wrapped their hands together; a small spark went off as their power mixed. Even though this was supposed to be a happy day, there was something that filled their hearts with dread, something that just made them want to hurry home with their son with them. They had a feeling that something was getting ready to terribly wrong, they just didn't know what._

_The young boy stopped and waited for his parents to catch up, he was bouncing on the heels of his feet when the strange man caught his eye, turning towards it he opened his mouth to let out a warning, but was hit in the chest with a strange power. It sent him feeling and crashed him into the ground; his bones not being strong enough for the impact broke his arm in 2 places. He let out a scream of pain and his parents started for him, knowing they needed to keep him safe. If he did, Binky wouldn't live two days after her 16__th__ birthday. _

_Marie Kay was the first to be hit with power by the same man, she crashed backwards, feeling the pain of the power, but not the crash into the ground. She began to crawl towards her son, who was trying not to cry out in pain, she was hit again, this time with a stunner. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, all she could was watch as her husband fought this hunter and as her son tried and failed to stand. _

I cut off the flashback before it could get any farther, the others were staring at me, and Denny was being carried back to the Binky's room. I hit him too hard, my power was too much for Denny, and Denny's didn't even come close to mine. They never would no one's would besides Binky. Though if Binky killed me she would die also, there was no point on having three dead bodies for my family to pick up.

Without looking at my remaining family I turned to leave, but I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder and pull me back. I turned and stared into Walter's mean blue eyes, they were usually so lively and happy, yet now they seemed haunted like the first day I had met him. I went to put my own hand on to his shoulder, just to have him move out of the way. He didn't want comforting.

"Where is my other son? Where is Quil?" Though he was supposed to be a strong man, tears where in his voice, sadness was speaking to me.  
"I don't know Walter. I haven't seen him for awhile now." I looked away so he didn't see the suspicion in my eyes, but he did anyways.  
"Quil would do nothing to harm his brother; he loved him with all his heart." He glared at me, a way he was not supposed to. Even if he was a prince, I was the King and he had no right to look at me like that. I was titled to think what I wanted to.  
"Do not look at me like that, I am your King and you're crossing the line with your accusing eyes." I gave him a look which told him the discussion was closed and I walked out of the court room.

I wandered through the halls until coming to a stop at Aya's bedroom, I pushed open the doors and stared at the empty room. When Aya was home the kids would always pile into the room, just to hang out and listen to Aya's stories she had written the night before. Stories about freedom and love, of hope and friendship. I closed the doors and continued down the hall towards Stacie's room. She hadn't been at the meeting.

I got to Stacie's room and knocked, there was no answer, so I knocked louder. When there was still no answer I gently opened the door thinking she might be sleeping or doing something that caused her not to hear the knocking on the door. But when I opened the door, I opened it to an empty room; I was confused and worried all at the same time. I closed the door and began to make my way to the dining room hoping some of the men would be there.

When I entered the dining room, the others were still there, but for Walter. Leofrick and Hadrian where sipping from glasses of lions blood and vodka, I made myself a glass and sat down. Hadrian looked at me and knew instantly something was wrong.

"What has happened now? Is someone else missing besides Quil?" He fingered the top of his glass, round and round.  
"I went to Stacie's room to see why she was not there, her room was empty." Leofrick stared at me, hard and intense.  
"Are you saying that my daughter is missing?" His voice was like razors and I felt every word pound into my body.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could get a single word out a massager came running with very important news. We all three stood as this small human boy came running in completely out of breath.

"My…father…told…me…to…run…as…fast…as…I…can…to…you..." He took a breath after each word trying to get the news out. "There…are…two…people…here…saying…they…know…where…Miss…Aya…and...Queen Binky…is"

I started to run, with the others behind me towards the front doors. There was Quil and the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on standing there with grim looks upon their faces.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. But here is the new story to the Truth about You and Me series.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Empty Rooms

Hey all.

I know that this story is still a little rough; there are many new characters I want to work in and just haven't found out how yet. But they will be put in here, just not sure yet. Hahaha.

LOVE YOU ALL!!

* * *

Empty Room

This girl could have made my dead heart beat again; I wasn't sure what it was about her. The long legs, the way her green eyes shined with beauty, the strong facial features, or the pink lips so plump I wanted to kiss her right then and there. Though after I noticed that good things, I saw the bad, her hair was a mess, dirt was smeared all over her pants and shirt and I swear there were smudges of blood on the end of her shirt which was torn on the bottom.

"Are you Aya's uncle?" Her voice rang, so soft like a bird's song.  
"Yes, I'm Luc Kay. Well my name is Mark Lucas Kay, but my family and friends call me Luc, unless their mad then they call me Mark." I was babbling and I knew that, everyone around me was giving me weird looks as I did this. They knew, I told myself, they knew. "Do you know where my niece and sister are?"  
"Yes, but I don't know how much longer they are going to be there. We didn't make the quietest escape." She rubbed her cheek with her hand; her eyes kept skipping from face to face.  
"Take me there." I held out my hand and she looked down at like it was filled with disease. "Trust me." She grabbed my hand, making it feel like it was on fire, I wondered if she felt it too. "I'm going to have to link into your mind so that I can send us to where you were. Leofrick take Quil to his family."

I pulled this beauty to me and realized she was much shorter than me, I rested my chin on the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same. I closed my eyes and tapped into my power, even though I knew it would cost me. I looked into her mind's eye and saw the last place she was. A cold, dark room with dirt floors and no windows. We were there in a flash, she pulled away from me quickly and her face fell as she looked around the room.

"Their gone." I thought if she could cry, she would.

But I couldn't say anything back; my sister's scent was all over this place, my nieces too. There was one scent I didn't know, a scent I knew was the bastard's Marcus's. Quil and Beauty where mixed in the air and with the dirt. But my sister and niece were moved just moments before. I cursed myself for not moving fast enough; I could see that Beauty was doing the same thing. Her face was pained and she looked around with a stunned look on her face.

"Was there anything wrong with them?" I kneeled down and touched the dirt where Binky's scent was the most strong.  
"Aya's wrist were cut up pretty badly and well her ankles were broken…Binky was still out cold." She wouldn't look at me as she said this.  
"How did her ankles get that way?" I grabbed a handful of dirt and brought to my nose. Binky was here, so close.  
"Marcus…" She walked over to spot that had blood spots, I wondered whose it was "He did something to my boyfriend, gave me his blood to drink when I got so weak I almost attacked Aya and Quil."

It felt like my heart was breaking, she had someone. Someone that was hurt and she wanted to bring him to safety. I could tell, it was written all over her face, the way she ran her fingers over the blood spots in the dirt. I knew I would help, I knew I would bring her to this boyfriend one way or another.

"Let's check out the rest of the house." She stood and walked over to the door, she turned the knob and it swung open.

I walked after her, staying close to her. She seemed like a dream though I knew she wasn't, I knew this place wasn't. But the dream was ruined when I found out there was someone she cared for and loved. So I walked after her not saying anything, just following her like I knew what I was doing. She didn't look back at me; she didn't even act like I was there. She stood by a door and pressed her face to it; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes popped open and she began to bang her body against the door, but of course it didn't work.

"Stop, if Marcus was here he made these doors strong enough to stand up against our strength, the castle doors are made the same way." I placed my hand on her arm and pushed her out of the way. "Stay back."

I closed my eyes and called on the rest of my power, I knew I was pushing it using my powers like this without Binky here to help me or close enough for our power and energy to feed off each other I was getting weaker. And using my power like this was making it worse. I could feel it winding its way through my body and to my finger tips. When I finally opened my eyes my hands were glowing and so was the door. I pushed hard and the door burst into a million of pieces.

I gasped for air and fell back, the power had been too much and the distance between me and Binky was getting farther. Beauty ran over to me and grabbed my hand, I was breathing hard trying to calm down the little power I had left. I closed and opened my eyes a few more times, but of course what I hated the most about these was the flashbacks that usually came with them.

_The young boy was awake now, his arm was pounding, and he knew it was broken. He couldn't hear anything, it sounded like he was alone. He cursed the fact that his first power wasn't hearing, no it was scent. Stupid scent he kept thinking. He opened his eyes and noticed a box in front of him; he knew what it was right away. The present for his sister, he used his good arm to pull it towards him and hug it. He knew he was in the dark room alone; there was no one else in there. He tried telling himself over and over that he was a man now and that men didn't cry when they weren't with their mom and dad's. But the scene of when his mother was hit with some power kept playing in his mind over and over. He knew that whatever happened wasn't right. _

_He stood and walked around the room, he left the present where he was sitting before so he knew how big the room was. He used his good arm to feel the walls, it was a small room. When he bumped the present with his feet, he sat back down. He was breathless, his arm hurt so bad it had just hung by his side while he walked around. He was sitting there running his fingers over the box when the door opened._

_The light that came was so blinding that he had to lift up his arm to shield his eyes, he could tell from the outline of the body that this person was a female and he shudder to think of what this woman was going to do with him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tried to back away from her, but the wall was of course right behind him. Then the woman spoke._

"_Don't worry honey, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to save you." Then she reached out for him with long skinny arms. _

I sat up straight and hit heads with Beauty; she bounced back and landed on her butt. She put her hand to head, but after a couple of seconds started to laugh. I just stared at her.

"I'll never get used to that not hurting, well I'm sure you are. You are old enough to be used to it, but I'm new to this world and all." She smiled and I've never seen a more beautiful thing.  
"Not to be rude or anything, but what is your name?" I titled my head and she smiled.  
"Tammy." She stood up and offered me her hand, I took it and she pulled me up, but she became worried when I almost fell again, "What's wrong?"  
"The more I use my power while I'm not around Binky, the weaker I get." The worried look grew, "That's why we are trying to find them so hard, Binky so she can be reunited and Aya so she can bring back Embry and be safe at home."  
"There is something you should know Luc…" She looked away from me.  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Marcus stole Aya's power to bring people back from the dead." It felt like everything I had went out of me right then.  
"FUCK!" I ripped away from her and leaned against the wall. Everything was coming apart and I was getting weaker. I hadn't told Tammy the worst part, the part that if I kept going on like this I could die.  
"Let me search this room and we'll go. I smelled something of Masen's, my boyfriend, and then we will go." She ran into the room as I stood there.

Thinking about the power I would have to use to get us back to the castle made me dizzy. I knew that just doing that would be pushing it, but I had to get us back there. I would have someone else bring her back here to search the house. That way maybe she could find something that would help us to find Aya, Binky, and of course Masen. She came back in the room carrying a blood stained shirt and a pair of just as equally stained pants, she threw them on the floor and walked over to me.

"I'm ready to go. That's all that was in there, well there was a knife, but I couldn't stand to touch that." She shook with disgust and I wrapped my arms around her again.  
"I'll send you back with someone else to check the rest of the house. I don't have enough power another trip like this." I closed my eyes and started to think of the castle.  
"I don't want to come with anyone else, but for you." She whispered right before I sent us off.

Before we could talk about what she last said I went crashing to the floor, my world was going black as I tried with everything I had to fight it, but it couldn't be stopped. The last thing I heard was Tammy screaming for help.

----3 hours later---

When I woke up I was in my own chambers in my own bed, I couldn't remember the last time I had actually been in this bed before. I looked around, my eyes still heavy and saw Tammy sitting beside me also sleeping. I smiled and closed my eyes again and went back to sleeping.

Of course when I dream it doesn't seem that way. When I closed my eyes to the real world I opened them up to my dream world. I sat by the pond and waited to see if she would come, I wanted to see her so badly and see if there was some way she could fight against what is happening to us.

It seemed like a matter of seconds before she sat by my side and reached out her hand. I took the small pale hand and smiled. It felt good to see her again, to feel her again. It felt like such a long time since the last time.

"So mother have you found out where your ashes are?"

* * *

Well my dears that is the second chapter. The third one should be coming shortly.

REVIEW!


	3. Getting Some Answers

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy lately. But I'm on Christmas break so I'll be trying to update as much as I can. Well enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Getting Some Answers

My mother smiled, but did not look at me. I had found her only a few years ago, but it took awhile to see her more than once. Since I've found her we've spent maybe only two other times together. She knew some of the things that were happening in the kingdom, she ate the news up. She was so lonely; she wasn't able to find my father after they were both murdered. She dipped her bare feet in the water of the pond and made small waves; I knew there was bad news.

"I know that Aya can bring me back, but I don't know if I want that until I find your father. If he passed on, then maybe I should too. I want nothing more than to see my baby girls again and see my granddaughter, but living without your father will be near to impossible. I love him so dearly." Her beautiful blue eyes swelled up with tears and she had to look away from me.  
"Mother I know this is hard for you, but we need you. We have no idea where they are any more, we went to the place where they were held and no one was there. My power is about gone, my strength is so weak. Mother if I use anymore of my power without Binky here I will die." She let out a sob and pulled away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried.  
"Don't cry mom, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just upset because if I die then I won't be able to see what happens with Tammy." I stopped, I hadn't told my mom about Tammy yet.  
"Tammy? Who is this Tammy?" She slowly unwrapped herself and looked at me with a hint of a smile on her face.  
"A friend of Aya's, she's a vampire. She's beautiful, very beautiful. She's sleeping by my bedside now making sure that I'm ok. Or she might blame herself because she's the one I went to see the house with. Mother she is truly someone I could love and spend the rest of my existence with." I looked up at my dream world sky and knew I would be waking up soon.

I leaned over and gave my mother a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. She hated that I left her every time she got to see me. I hugged her tight and told her I loved her. She looked at me with serious eyes and then back towards the pond.

"I'm going to put a pause on looking for your father for now and look for your sister. I need to help her." She nodded and then stood, walking away from me.

When I woke up to the real world, Tammy was still by my side this time awake and looking at me. She smiled when she saw my eyes open, she moved over to the side of the bed and set down two inches away from my right hand, and I reached over and took her hand into mine.

"I need to tell you something Luc. It's very important." Her green eyes locked on to mine and I felt myself being sucked in.  
"What is it? Did something happen?" I tried to sit up, but she pushed me back down.  
"I know who killed Embry. And I don't want you to tell anyone because I think you should know what truly happened." She pushed some curls off of my forehead and a more worried look came upon her face. "Your skin is warm Mark…"  
"Yes I know. Tammy, there is something I didn't tell you back at the house. I used the last of my power and Binky is too far away. I knew that this would happen, without Binky near me I die a little more each day." She gasped and put her hands against her mouth and looked at with eyes I could tell were losing the last of their shine.  
"You can't die. You need to fight, please don't die. Don't. Don't. Don't." She buried her face into my chest and began to sob without tears.  
"Shh, I'll try. I'll truly try" I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my weak arms around her.

Sometime later Leofrick walked in the room, Tammy was still lying next to me, but asleep. I had learned she sat outside on the balcony for the first two hours that I was passed out. It took Leofrick only one look before he saw what was wrong with me. He looked away and then back again.

"What do I tell Ruby?" He walked over to a chair and sat down beside the bed. He put his elbows on his knee and rested his chin in his hands.  
"Nothing, but the truth I'm dying and it's no one's fault but my own." I looked down at Tammy again and ran my fingers through her hair. "I just wish I could have found her before all of this happened."  
"We will find the Queen before this can get any worse. I swear you that fact." His eyes got hard and his lips turned into a straight line.  
"You can't promise that, Leofrick I'm part human as it is. I need you to promise me something." I coughed and then looked back at him.  
"Anything my lord." He turned more serious than before.  
"When I die, Binky will be right after me. I want you and Ruby to take our places. Your name means Dear Ruler and I know you'll run this kingdom with a great hand."  
"Aya's power…" He started.  
"Is gone, Marcus took it from her. He knew what he was doing when he planned all of this. Promise me Leofrick, just promise me."  
"I promise my Lord." He stood and left, I knew he would hold his promise.

It seemed like hours later when Tammy finally woke up; she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. She didn't get up though, just curled into my side just a little more than before. I knew I probably looked a little more human than I did before. I set my head on top of hers and rubbed her back with my hand. She still didn't move, she just breathed and laid there under my arm next to me.

"What are you going to do?" She didn't move an inch; she didn't even look at me.  
"Keep looking for her, though I can't go anywhere, I can still try to put some clues together." I stared up at my ceiling and wished that I could work on it now.  
"Luc, I know a vampire that can sense other vampires and their locations. If you summon him, I think he can help. He fhides out though, but I heard once a Queen or King summons a vampire outside the kingdom he has to come no matter what." I sat up so fast; she almost fell off the bed before I caught her.  
"Would let us tap into your mind? We need this vampire, he can save the kingdom." She looked up at me and just simply nodded.

We quickly called everyone into the room and Tammy helped me sit up and look professional. While everyone pulled up chairs and sat around my bed I saw that most avoided looking at my face, I knew I looked more human than the rest and the thought made me nervous. Tammy had left for a few seconds and came back with a glass of vodka and lion blood in one hand, in the other was a large sandwich. She sat down on my left this time where there was more bed and sat close to my side. This made me start to wonder if she had the same feelings for me that I had for her.

"Why are we here Luc I rather be with my wife and son, Quil is talking the death of his brother rather hard." Walter did not look at me while he said this, I looked at Tammy remembering that she had told me she knew who had killed Embry, she mouthed later.  
"We are here because Tammy has told me that she knows a vampire that has the power of knowing where other vampires are. But he is in hiding so that his power can't be used by evil people. I need to summon him, but it will use the last of my power. After that I will be living off of the medicine of our healers until we can bring Binky home." I stared at each face as I said these words out loud.  
"The medicines of the healers won't keep you alive long brother." Ruby said, she was the only one besides Penny and Leofrick brave enough to look at me.  
"It is a chance we have to take. We need to bring Binky home safe, Aya too." I reached over and took the glass Tammy brought in from her hand and took a long drink. She then handed me the sandwich and I took a large bite.  
"Are you sure you want to risk this my Lord? This is the last of your power." Leofrick looked at me with sad eyes, he was remembering his promise.  
"Yes I'm sure. There is only one problem. We don't have time to save both; we save Binky and then go back for Aya. That's what has to happen." I said this while looking at Isabel; he knew she felt more like a mother to Aya than anyone.  
"We must do what has to be done," Walter said. "Let's get started."

So everyone pushed back the chairs and the healers brought in the medicines that they would need to heal me. Tammy held my hand as she watched everyone bring in everything one piece and at a time. Finally when everything was ready she sat down at my side and looked me square in the eye ready to do whatever I told her to do.

"Ok Tammy, honey, I need you to think are about this vampire. Everything about him and what you know about his power. I'm going to place my hand on your forehead and summon the vampire. He will be here in a matter of minutes. Since he knows you I want you to tell him that he can trust us and that we are bringing no harm to anyone innocent and then I want you to stay out of here until the bring Binky back, I knew for a fact that once I use the last of my power that I won't look as handsome as I do now. So just promise me that until Binky is back and with me that you will not come in this room." I looked in her beautiful green eyes, not caring that everyone was here and that my feelings were right there for display.  
"Luc don't ask me to make that promise, I don't want to. I'll do everything else, but for that let me be with you while you fight, please?" She begged me gripping my hand so hard that it hurt, I realized that I was becoming more human and needed to do this quickly.  
"Fine, let's get started." _Leofrick make sure she stays out of the room, put guards outside of the door. The only ones in and out of the room are the healers. _

He gave me a small nod. Tammy closed her eyes and began to think; I sat up and kissed her forehead before laying my hand right where I had kissed. Then a picture of a young male came into my mind. He was tall with brown hair down to his chin; it hung in his eyes covering half of his face. His eyes were a dark gray that reminded me of a storm cloud. His power was strong and very powerful; I had a feeling that he would become a prince.

I summoned him then using everything I had left in me; after I was done I fell back on to the bed and started to shake badly. The healers started to work immediately. The last thing I heard was Tammy screaming as Leofrick pulled her from the room.

**(From here on I did 3rd person point of view since Luc is passed out right now and I'm not done with this chapter.)**

Tammy kicked and screamed as they pulled her out of the King's bedroom. She saw him lying in his blankets becoming paler and paler, she knew he wasn't dead she could see his chest moving up and down with each breath. She knew that he had told the man pulling out of the room to do this, she should have known. She screamed louder when she saw them shut the door and large guards stood in front blocking her way of getting in the room. She finally gave up her fight and let the man drag her away.

He pulled her into a large room that had a large table in the middle with a bar along the back wall. She noticed Edward sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of him. She ran to him and he stood wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't know you were here! It's good to know that someone is here. I haven't seen Quil or Stacie since I got here." He let her go and they sat down at the table, Luc was still on her mind, but she needed to talk to someone else.  
"I came here with Quil when we escaped from Marcus with Aya's help of course. We would have never gotten out of there if it wasn't for her." She picked a chip off of Edward's plate and threw it at him; he caught it in his month.  
"I'm just wondering where Stacie is, I know she doesn't like me that much but with all the commotion I don't think she would have stayed in her room."  
"You went looking for her?" Tammy asked.  
"Just her room and her other favorite spots, I guess there is somewhere new she is hiding." He shrugged and popped another chip in his month. That's when Quil walked into the room.  
"I know where she is, come with me." Quil walked into kitchen and out the back door they watched him and Tammy nodded.  
"You go, I have to stay here and help with the new vampire." Edward nodded and walked quickly after him.

Leofrick and Walter waited for the vampire that the king had summoned; they needed to get this done quickly. Suddenly there was a pop in behind them and they turned around and saw a dirty vampire on the floor behind them. He looked up from the floor and let out a growl. Leofrick nodded at Walter and he went running for Tammy. The vampire jumped to his feet and got into his fighting stance.

"Why am I here?" He growled between his teeth.  
"We need your help." Leofrick kept it short, his hands held out in front of him in a peace gesture.  
"I don't want to help, I don't use my power for others" He growled louder and got ready to attack.  
"TYLER WAIT!" Tammy came running and jumped on the back of the angry vampire, she placed her hands on both sides of his head and closed her eyes, the vampire calmed down quickly.  
"What did you just do to him?" Leofrick looked at the now calm vampire in amazement.  
"I have the power to control emotions by touching someone. I can make them calm, angry, sad, tired, or happy. Tyler, don't worry they don't want to use your power for evil, they want you to find the Queen. Our queen, the queen of all vampires, without her the king, her brother, will die without her. He is on his deathbed now for bring you here, Tyler please say you'll help us." She gripped his hand hard and he smiled at her.  
"For you Tammy, I would do anything." She hugged him and they rushed him right away to the Queen's office.

Once there he touched everything of hers and stared at all the pictures that she had around the room, finally he sat down and closed his eyes. Minutes later he opened his eyes and answered yes when asked if he knew where the Queen was. They quickly went to work, Leofrick and Walter stood on both sides of Tyler, but realized either could take him since they could not read his mind and see the place where the Queen was hidden.

"What do we do now?" Walter threw his fist down on the table near him, breaking it and the things on it.  
"I do not know. I think we have human blood in the bar for the vampires that we host here that drink it. One of us should drink it and deal with the curse of always knowing what people are thinking." Leofrick said with a small smile on his face.  
"I rather not know what my wife is thinking when she's angry with me, but if it's for the Queen I will do it." Walter nodded his head and Leofrick hurried to the bar for the blood. He came back with the goblet of vodka mixed with human blood.

He drank it quickly and grabbed Tyler's arm again, he smiled. "I can see it! The room and the Queen! Let's go."

Leofrick hurried to Tyler's other side and they left quickly. Tammy looked at the spot where they were once standing and turned around, she walked quickly to the King's chamber. She didn't understand the connection she had with the king. She knew that it was strong and that she liked it. She also knew that she still loved Masen and wanted to make sure he was safe or find out what truly happened to him. The guards stood taller when they saw her and she nodded and said that she was just waiting for the others to get back with the Queen so she could be with the king so after.

Edward and Quil were walking through the forest quickly, Edward watched as Quil opened his mouth again and again. He acted each time like he was going to say something, but never did. Finally after ten minutes of this Edward stopped and Quil also stopped as while.

"What is Stacie doing all the way out here?" Edward watched as Quil's eyes darted to right and to the left before finally falling on his face.  
"Because I put her there, I didn't mean too. Marcus had me under his control; I swear I would never hurt Stacie in any way." His face dropped as if he was in pain, Edward could tell there was something that was on Quil's mind. Something that he needed to tell someone.  
"You killed your brother didn't you?" Edward could see he was right.

Before he could say anything else Quil broke down, he fell to his knees his face in his hands. Hot tears ran from his eyes and between his fingers. Edward watched this stunned and he realized that he believed that Quil had never meant to kill his brother or hurt Stacie. He kneeled down next to his friend and wrapped both arms around his shoulders. He knew that no matter what he wouldn't blame or hold these events against Quil. The guilt Quil felt inside was enough for him and Edward knew that, he knew that Quil needed no one else blaming him for what he already blamed himself for.

Finally when Quil was calm enough, he stood up and finished leading Edward to Stacie, she was right where Quil left her. Still bounded, Edward rushed to her side and ripped the gag out of her mouth and ripped the bounds off her ankles and arms. She flung her arms around him and he held her close as she cried. He cried as well, there were so many secrets to keep.

Isabel sat at Arabelle's side waiting until the drugs worn off; she knew that Arabelle would need someone with her. Isabel smiled and placed her hand over her friend's belly and felt the baby kick. She knew that Arabelle could not wait to have this baby. She had always wanted a baby girl after having two boys to rise the last sixteen years. Isabel let out a small gasp when Arabelle had reached up and grabbed her hand. She smiled lightly and her eyes closed, Isabel worried about her friend when she finally did come to reality.

Tyler brought them to a small room where there was single bed in the center. There were no windows and no light besides a few candles placed around the room. The Queen was laying in the bed in a new short white gown then when she left. Leofrick scooped her up and went back to Tyler and Walter; Tyler looked at the Queen and smiled. He was glad he was doing something good with his power. Walter and Tyler left first and Leofrick followed holding the Queen.

When they got back to Castle the first person they ran into was Denny, when his eyes landed on Binky they lit up. He took her from Leofrick arms and sank to the floor. He ran his hand slowly down the side of her face, before he noticed that she was partly human. He quickly kissed her lips and pulled away waiting for her eyes to open. When they did, he took no time. He stood up and ran her to the King's chamber.

Tammy saw them first; she hurried to his side and looked down at Aya's mother. She smiled realizing that Aya wasn't lying when she side she looked nothing like her. She followed Denny into the chamber and right up to the bed. He sat Binky down next to her brother. Denny grabbed Tammy and pulled her back, she fought him just a little until she saw what was happening.

Binky had reached over and clasped Luc's hand in hers. They were surrounding with a large bubble of white and blue power. Tammy was amazed, but sat down in the chair that Denny brought over. He sat down in one next to her and leaned back.

"What do we do now?" Tammy asked not taking her eyes off the bubble of power.  
"We wait my dear girl we wait." Denny smiled, just a little and settled more into his seat.

* * *

**There we go for the new chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Waking To You

Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't posted much. I'm going to try and update everything today. I've just been really stressed with some things and I'm still trying to make time to spend with my boyfriend, friends, and family. I just haven't had time to make for myself and let me tell you it's taking its toll.

ENJOY!

* * *

Waking To You

Where ever I was, it was comfortable. All I wanted to do was lay there and sleep for ages, it had been to long since I had actually rested like this. But there was nudging in my side that just wouldn't stop. Over and over again there was something that felt like a kick to my side. I didn't open my eyes, I kept them close hoping it would go away.

_I'm not going to go away Luc. _My head snapped up and I looked up, I was blinded at first by the sun until my eyes adjusted and there stood my sister with her arms crossed looking down at me.  
_Sorry didn't know it was you, why are we talking this way? _I rolled over on to my back and looked up at her and crossed my arms under my head.  
_I don't know, I guess we can talk out loud. I just don't know who all is here. _She was looking around the empty space hoping to spot anyone or anything that may be watching us.

I stood up and walked the area, looking for anything that I could find. I finally found an apple and wondered if I should take a bite. Binky watched me as I walked around this place and then I finally realized I had no shoes on or the clothes I was wearing when I went to bed. Instead I wore long white jeans and a white t-shirt that contrasted with the rest of the place. The place was full with nothing but green, everything was a bright green. Even the trees were covered with a bright green moss that matched the leaves hanging off the branches. I looked over at Binky and saw that she was wearing the same thing.

"We're healing aren't we?" She asked with a voice so low and quiet that I couldn't tell what she was thinking.  
"Yah, I about killed the both of us using the last of my power to bring you back. Now I just need to find Aya and Marcus." I took a bite out of the apple and closed my eyes at the sweet juice that flowed in my mouth.  
"What do you mean? Are you meaning to tell me that you brought me back before my daughter?" She was angry now and she was no longer speaking quietly.  
"What did you want me to do? Kill the both of us? If I didn't bring you back there would be no bringing Aya back to anything. Not even me." I took another bite and walked towards a small pond, finally something that wasn't green.  
"Well what if something happens? What if she's killed because I'm gone and he's going to take it out on her! MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE NIECE IS PROBABLY IN MORE DANGER THAN EVER NOW!" She came towards me and smacked the apple out of my hands just as I was getting ready to take another bite.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? WE ARE STUCK HERE UNTIL WE ARE HEALED!" I walked away from her; she was glaring at me in a way I hated.  
"I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME BACK NOW! RIGHT THIS MOMENT!" I turned and looked at her, trying to see where she was coming from and what her problem was. "I have no problem; I want my daughter back where she belongs not running around in our home town until Marcus decides to make his move!"  
"What are you talking about Binky?" I stopped my walking and turned back towards her.  
"Aya being back at our old home where Lord Marcus is, he can grab her at any time and how will we know! That's what I'm talking about!" She threw her hands up in the air and looked at me like I had lost my mind.  
"Oh Binky…" I ran to her and wrapped her in my arms. "Aya was with you the whole time, shortly after you were taken away from us Aya went with Lord Marcus willingly. She's with him now." I felt her stiffen in my arms; she pushed away from me and looked up.  
"What are you talking about? I was taken away? Aya went with Marcus? WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON?" She screamed at me and pushed me hard away from where she was standing and looked at me with such confusion it broke my heart.

So I sat down and she followed, I told her everything that had happened since she had been asleep. I had to stop a few times to hold her when she cried and calm her when she was angry. Finally when the story was over all she could do was sit there and stare. She had nothing to say and it wasn't like she could do anything right then. We were alone in this place for as far as I knew, no one was there to hear or see us.

"Denny came back then?" She asked staring off into space instead of at me.  
"Yes and he was very angry when he found you not in your room or anywhere else in the castle." I laughed, but then stopped when I remembered my angry outburst that caused me to attack Denny.  
"Will he be there when I wake up? Oh and I forgive you for almost killing my husband" She plucked pieces of grass from the ground and piled them on her knee.  
"I have no doubt in my mind that he will be. I just hope Tammy is with him." She smiled for I had told her about Tammy and my quick feelings for her.  
"Do you think she'll finally be the one to capture your heart Mark Lucas Kay? The girl to finally break down your walls and be able to full fill your life the way us, your sisters, haven't been able to do?" She smiled with each word and finally picked up all the blades of grass she picked and blew them in my face out of the cup of her hand.  
"Well I think so. But no one will ever replace you, Penny, and Ruby, you guys mean so much to me. You're my family." I glanced over her shoulder and saw a door way appear. "Well Binks I think it's time to take our leave." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the doorway.  
"I guess you're right." She stood up and wiped the seat of her pants. "Let's go Big Brother."  
"Ok, Little Sister." I laughed and took her small hand into mine and we walked towards the door.

When I opened my eyes again there was no green, but the white lace canopy over my bed. I felt my sister's hand in mine and realized I was back in the real world. The world where Tammy and the rest of the people I cared about were at. I opened my eyes and looked over at Binky, she turned her head at the same moment I did. I large smile spread across her face and I smiled right back. She was back and we were both alive and completely healed. She hugged me and we quickly got out of the bed, as soon as my feet hit the floor there was another set of arms around me and I breathed in her scent like a drug I couldn't have. Tammy squeezed harder and I pulled back and grabbed her face with both hands and took a good long look at her face.

"Are you feeling better? Please tell me your feeling better!" She said searching my face for any kind of illness.  
"I'm much better, how long have you been sitting here?" I asked pulling her closer, she sat down on the bed next to me keeping her arms around my neck, my hands on her face.  
"For the last four days, I kept asking people when they thought you would wake up. They all said they didn't know because your health was so bad that it would be WEEKS before you woke up. So I just sat here and sat here never doing anything but staring at you and the Queen hoping that you would wake up any second." She smiled and hugged me; I hugged her back hiding my smile in her hair.  
"So you must be the famous Tammy, hi I'm Aya's mom Binky." Binky held out her hand and Tammy took it slowly.  
"I remember you I was stuck in a room with you, Aya, and Quil. I'm ashamed to say I almost attacked them Marcus starved me then gave me my boyfriend's blood to drink. It about drove me crazy, Aya was the calmest of us all which is strange since she was the most hurt and all. I'm talking too much…" She faded out and Binky just laughed and so did I.  
"Our whole family has a habit of talking too much, so there's not a thing to worry about." Binky jumped out of the bed and rushed towards to the door and ran out calling over her shoulder "SORRY GOT TO FIND MY HUSBAND!"  
"He's in the dining area getting drinks." Tammy said staring at door.

I stood up out of my bed and moved my limbs around; they were tight from lying down for so long. Tammy was still sitting on the bed staring at me with interest. I smiled at her and walked towards my dresser across the room. I pulled out an old pair of faded jeans that I hadn't wore since we came to the kingdom and an old My Chemical Romance t-shirt that Gerard had given me when we first met. I turned around and saw that Tammy was sleeping on my side of my bed. I went over and pulled the covers up to her chin. I gently pushed her bangs out of her face and leaned down and kissed her forehead, then hurried to the bathroom.

When me and Binky first moved in it took us a long time adjust to the changes of living in a castle, one of the things was the plumbing. They were still using tubs of hot water and fires to heat the water. So we brought some outside vampires into the kingdom and had them update the kingdom with the plumbing, everyone was grateful and as far as I knew the plumbers were still in the kingdom living in the village. I turned the water to hot and jumped in, I stood there just letting the water hit me for awhile before washing my body. My mind wandered to Tammy and the way she looked at me when I had first woke up. I didn't understand the look at first, there was relief and surprise all rolled into one. I didn't know if I meant anything to her right then, it was hard to tell and despite everything I was afraid to ask her. Once the water felt like nothing on my skin I got out guessing that the water was cold now. I wrapped myself in a towel and wondered over to the mirrors and sink. I brushed my teeth trying not to look at myself. I finished completing my goal, I knew what I looked like I had seen myself many times, I was finally sick of looking at the same man or boy in the mirror.

I knew I could age, if I choose to. My mother and father did, they looked around the age of 35 when they were killed. When our kind finds the vampire they want to be with for the rest of their lives they have the choice to age like normal humans, but we didn't die. We could stop at whatever age we wanted; it made it easier to say that we had a 12 year old kid without getting weird glances from whoever you were talking to. When I finally came out of the bathroom fully clothed, Tammy was still laying on the bed sleeping. I smiled and wrote a small note leaving it next to her cheek so that it was first thing she woke up to.

I left my room closing the door behind me; I didn't want anyone bugging her. I walked past Binky's room and hurried when I heard the noises coming out of it. I smiled to myself, just glad that Denny and Binky were now back together. Once in the dining area I went straight for the bar and grabbed a glass from behind the counter. I poured half a glass of vodka and reached over and wrapped my fingers around the bottle of tiger's blood. But a hand reached out and grabbed it from my hand. I looked over and saw Leofrick smiling at me before rising the bottle to his mouth and taking a big long drink.

"Hey, come on that's a fresh bottle!" I reached out for it and he jumped out of my way with a large smile on his face.  
"I don't recall you ever being interested in tiger's blood before King." I went after him again and he jumped out the way once more.  
"Well I decided that I would give it one more chance to become my new favorite, and then I could start hiding the bottle from you." I smiled and ran after him, but he jumped on to the table and left the bottle to his lips once more, he took one last drink the rest was gone. "Oh you're a big bully. I'm going to tell my sister on you!"  
"You wouldn't dare!" He stared at me and I smiled back before running towards his and my sister's room.

I heard him jump off the table and come after me, I sped up and rounded a corner and kneeled down. When I heard him getting ready to turn I stuck out my foot and watched him fly across the floor and land with a loud smack. I laughed and began to run again. He reached out and caught my foot right before I opened the door. I landed on the floor and tried to shake him off. But he clawed his way up my leg with the bottle for some reason still in his hand. He reached for the door handle, but I lifted my knee and pressed into his side knocking him back to the ground. I jumped up and opened the door running into the room. My sister was sitting in window seat writing something, when I ran in she stared at me and then looked at her husband who was laying on the ground still and smiled up at her.

"You two are acting like kids, but go ahead Luc tell me what my big bully of a husband did now." She had a smile on her lips, which I made me laugh.  
"He drank all of the tiger's blood when he knew I wanted some!" I sat down her bed and crossed my arms.  
"Oh wow. Oh no!" She said before going over to her husband and kicked in him softly in the side. "Tell him sorry Leo and promise him that he gets the whole next bottle of tigers blood even if you want just the tiniest bit."  
"Honey!" He was still on his back in the hallway.  
"Leo…" She gave him the eye I remembered from my childhood.  
"Fine, I promise." He rolled his eyes and got off the floor.  
"Now Luc get out of my room and Leo get back to your work." I got off her bed and ran out of the room and walked back towards the bar where I left my drink.

I poured lions blood in with my vodka and drank it in one swallow and started to think about the vampire I had summoned. I put the glass down and walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. I knocked on the door of our war master's door and waited for her to open up. When she did she smiled and stepped back and held her arm out inviting me into her room.

"Hello My King. What can I do for you today?" She closed the door behind me and poured me a drink. As far as I knew she was the only vampire to have her own bar in her room.  
"The new vampire, has he been reported to you?" I sat down on her desk and began to mess with a pencil that was sitting near my hand. She handed me the drink and I took a long sip.  
"New vampire? I'm sorry to tell you that I have heard no news of a new vampire. Is this vampire special or something? No one has said anything to me." She flipped her raven black hair over her shoulder and tried to catch my eye.

Shadow has always been a very aggressive vampire; she fought like mad and killed anyone that threatened the kingdom. Her eyes were a blue so deep that they matched the sapphire diamond she wore around her neck. She was a tall slender woman with long fighting legs. Her hair flowed to the middle of her back in long waves; she was the lust of every male vampire in the kingdom. But she was only interested in one vampire and that happened to be me. I felt bad for the fact that down below the girl that stolen my heart right from underneath me was sleeping in my bed. I had to look away from her eyes; they could always find what you weren't saying.

"Yes he is very important, but I will see what is going on here. I wanted him to be reported to you since his power is strong and could come in great use." I smiled and then added. "I will see you at dinner Shadow." I bowed and left the room.

I circled the castle until I found Walker walking from his wife's room; he had a glass of untouched blood in his hand. I caught up with him and walked in silence for awhile until we got to the kitchen and he handed the glass to me. I sniffed the rim and found that it was leopard's blood. I finished it off in one drink.

"How is she?" I put the glass down on the table and turned to face him leaning against the counter, crossing my arms.  
"Not well my lord, she cries for Embry every passing moment. The healers keep giving her drugs to sleep, but I'm afraid of what that will do to our unborn child. I know Aya does not have her power, but there has to be a way to get it back." He ran his hand through his hair that I noticed has gone unwashed.  
"Well as soon as I find this new vampire that I summoned I will be able to bring Aya back and we can figure out what is going on with her and see if there is a way to get her power back. Where is he?"  
"He wished to be hid. He does not want a lot of people knowing about him or his power. We put in a tower where Aya had always wanted her bed room. He really does not want this power to be used for evil my lord. Tyler is a good man." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

I walked up the long flight of stairs to the tower where Walter told me Tyler should be. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Finally a small, but hard voice asked who it was from the other side.

"King Luc. Open the door." I spoke hard, but easy enough to show him that I meant no harm. The door opened and I saw a young vampire standing in front of me wearing the clothes of the higher guards and workers of the castles.  
"So you're the guy that about killed himself to summon me. I don't know what you did, but you turned Tams to mush." He stepped back and let me into his room.  
"She was not always sweet and harmless?" I asked wanting to know the girl I loved from other point of views.  
"Hell no. She was the toughest vampire I knew. She gave up a lot for the human boy though, but I can see the change in her. She's guarded and unsure now. Before she had a way of standing her ground that even the meanest, toughest vampire would have backed down before messing with her." He laughed at some memory playing in his mind.  
"Is it bad that she has changed?" I glanced around the room and noticed that it looked like no one was staying here. "You know you can make yourself comfortable. It's not like you have to leave anytime soon. You're welcome to stay here and make it your home." I sat down in a window seat that overlooked the forest.  
"I never stay in one place to long, it messes with my head. I'm used to staying in caves throughout the world. Never living a spot for more than two months at a time, it's nice to know that I might actually have a home now." Tyler looked around the room like it might save him some day.  
"Tell me how this power of yours works, now before you start over thinking. No I'm not using you for your power, though I desperately needed it four days ago. And I am forever grateful for what you did. Your kingdom owes you, we will never forget it." I smiled and he looked a little nervous, he wasn't comfortable talking about his power.  
"I don't know how it works, I just know it does and that people sometimes want to use it for the bad reasons. I hate being used to hurt people or kill people. I want to use my power to help people not hurt them."  
"You won't have to hurt anyone my boy. You are free to use your power as you wish, but not for evil because my castle will not allow that. Now I must be going there are others I must see too."

He showed me out and I began to wonder about our talk or if this young vampire would really stay in this castle with us. He was uncomfortable using his power or staying in one spot for too long. But I knew we needed his power right now more than anything before.

I walked down the stairs and into the hall heading straight for my room to check up on Tammy, or Tams since that is what Tyler had called her. But Edward cut me off half to my room and by the look on my face I knew this was important.

"My lord I know you may be busy, but I need your advice." He looked around nervous and then finally back at me, his eyes going crazy with a hidden secret.  
"What is it Edward? What has happened?" I became nervous thinking through the options that might have happened.  
"Well you remember when Stacie went missing and no one could find her?" He wrung his fingers and I wondered if they were going to fall off.  
"Yes, I know what you talking about; we thought she was hiding around the castle to avoid the commotion." I crossed my arms and looked down at him,  
"Well she was in the forest, tied up and bound. Quil did it and he killed his brother too. He didn't mean to, but he was under the control of Marcus and he said that at anytime Marcus could take control again if he wanted. He's scared of what he might do if Marcus takes control again. You got to do something anything, lock him somewhere with no windows. Please, I don't want him to hurt anyone again." He looked relived when he got this all off his chest, but I was just filled with shock. I pulled a key out of my pocket that I always took with me.  
"Does he want this too?" I asked folding the key in my hand.  
"Yes, he wants to be locked up. He wanted to say something, but he was scared of what you would do to him." Edward looked down the hall towards Quil's room.  
"This is to a room in the dungeon. Take it and lock him there, it is not like regular rooms down there, it is my own personal room. He will be safe in there, tell no one he is there and be sure to bring him his food and water. Don't tell anyone that he is there or about that room." I handed him the key and walked away making sure if anyone saw us talking that they would not connect me to the disappearance of Quil.

Once I got to my room, I cracked open the door and saw that Tammy was not in the bed. I hurried into the room and saw that she was standing on my balcony looking over the beach. I came up behind her and placed my hand on her neck; she leaned into my body and moved her head so that her face was pressed into my hand.

"Where did you go?" She asked, I lowered my hand and wrapped both arms around her tiny waist.  
"I checked up on a few things and talked to your friend Tyler. He doesn't seem very happy to be here."I kissed the back of her head and felt her shiver in my arms.  
"He hates staying in one place to long, it drives him nuts. He likes to move around and be free and be somewhere where he knows someone evil, like Marcus, won't find him," She turned to look up at me, "Will you promise to keep him safe and make sure that no one finds him here?"  
"I promise." I lowered my neck, but stopped not sure if she wanted me to kiss her or not.

But in the end I didn't have to move, she met me half way. Her lips pressed to mine, filling my body with a fiery feeling that not even the coldest winds could have removed. I hugged her tighter against my chest as she tried to pull my face closer to hers. Our breathing became uneven and it seemed natural to lead her backwards to the bed.

* * *

All done, but tell me do you want the next chapter to be in Aya's point of view or third person?

REVIEW!


	5. Troubles

Troubles

She laid there laughing at one of my jokes, I really couldn't believe that this amazing girl next to me would actually sleep with me and after that stay next to me to laugh over stupid jokes and share stories about family and friends. Tammy was one of a kind, it felt great to feel what my sisters felt when they were in the arms of their husbands. I moved closer to her and she rested her head on my bare chest, her cheek pressed against the place my dead heart was. But it didn't feel like it was dead, it more alive than ever before. I kissed her head and felt her hand on my stomach, making me feel like I was on fire.

"What are we going to tell people about us?" She sat up on her one elbow and looked down at me, "I mean about our status. I mean they all know that I have a boyfriend and all that. I just want I don't know what I want really. But I can say that I know I have never felt that way before. You bring something alive in me that no one has before. I like that feeling."  
I could do nothing, but stare. I was shocked that she felt the way I did, but then again I figured I shouldn't have been surprised. We just did sleep together, "We tell them the truth. I love you and that's the end of it. You have been what I've been waiting for all my life. So let's tell them the truth. If you love me like I love you, then let's be together. Let's getting married and show it."

She sat up fully and stared down at me in shock, her hand held the sheet up to her chest. She shook her head once, then twice. Before finally a face splitting smile formed, causing me to smile just as large.

"Are you serious? Are you really asking me to marry you? Me?" I sat up and grabbed one of her hands, folding it up into mine.  
"Yes, I am. I have never felt like this before and knowing that I make you feel the way you do I want nothing more to be with you forever. Marry me and be my wife. Marry me and have my children. Marry me and share this bed with me. Marry me and be my best friend. I'll protect you from anything and everything. Will be you my wife?" Her face was frozen, the large smile on her face never shrinking.  
"YES!" She jumped on me hugging me so tight, that I began to laugh.

About an hour later I was up and dressed, Tammy was getting in the shower. I had to run over some things with Tyler so we could find Aya. On my way up to his tower, I was stopped by one of our guards. He looked panicked and jumpy, he was pacing in the hallway until he saw me he stopped and straightened up and stood like a guard. I waved it off and he stood like a normal person.

"What is it Orlando?" He was Emma's little brother and had come to work at the castle just a few months ago.  
"My sister, you remember her? She was Aya's close friend and maid? Well she left not that long ago and now she sent word that she needs my help. Badly, I need your permission to leave and go to her. I know it's close to impossible, but she really needs me." I looked at him, I knew Emma was gone and what she was doing I had no clue.  
"Where is your sister Orlando? I know she disappeared soon after my niece did. I don't think she had anything to do with it. So don't think I do, I just want to know what's going on. I'm a little sick of all these disappearances. My sister, Stacie, Aya, and now your sister, listen do whatever you need too, but I want you to bring her straight back here. She didn't get permission to leave so I shall deal with her once she's here again." I stared him down and all he did was nod and went on his way.

I shook my head and continued my way up the stairs to visit the new vampire whose power was so great. I climbed the stairs slowly, taking my time, I knew he would still be there by what people were thinking he seemed scared, he didn't trust anyone, he thought most of them wanted to use his power for evil. I searched for the thoughts of the new vampire and found nothing; I heard all the old voices but no one new. That's when I started climbing just a little bit faster hoping that his mind was just blocked from my powers, though I have never met anyone that was blocked to my mind reading powers.

I got to the door and knocked, a booming echo was all I heard. I yelled out his name and there was nothing in response. I turned the knob and discovered it locked, I knocked the door down and stood shocked at what I was seeing the middle of the room.

Tyler was strung up from the roof with a rope around his neck like he had tried to hang himself, but of course I knew he was smarter than that, he would have know that he would have just hung there until he either ripped himself down or someone came and pulled him down against his own will. That's when the sun came through the window and hit the sword sticking out of his chest. I let out an angry scream and ran forward ripping the sword of out of the young vampire's body and threw it across the room where it stuck in a wall.

I looked again at Tyler and saw a note pinned to his shirt near his shoulder, I reached up and unpinned it. But before I read the note I carefully took down Tyler's body and laid it on the floor, there was nothing else I do to. He would have to go to the healer's wing of the castle and be kept there until we could find Aya and find a way to get her power back. I unfolded and refolded the note a hundred of times before finally looking down and reading the words that were written there.

_You got one thing back, think you can  
__So easily get the other? I'm sorry dear King, think again.  
__With all due respect,_

_Sir Marcus_

I wanted to ripe the note into a thousand tiny pieces, but I knew I needed the proof that somehow Marcus was still slipping through our fingers and getting into the castle.

I hurried out the door shutting it behind me and flew down the stairs calling everyone into the dining room as I went. I didn't wait for questions as I ran down the hall and straight into the bar, I filled a glass to the brim with blood and added just a little bit of vodka, I drank the liquid too fast for my taste and went to pour myself another glass when a hand stopped mine from pouring another. I looked up and saw Tammy looking at me with concern, I looked away not strong enough to tell her I let her friend get killed right under my nose. I turned and saw that everyone was there, even the servants and the weapons master who hardly ever came out of his own room.

"What is going on Luc?"Binky asked from her seat at the table, Denny was at her side, hand in hers.  
"My King does this have something to do with what you came to me with early today?"Shadow slinked her way through the crowd in the back, I didn't miss the stares the mall servants gave her as she walked past them.  
"Yes, Kristen will you go up to Tyler's room and bring him down, no questions, no matter what bring him down. You'll understand when you go up there. I will answer questions once Tyler is down here." The servant quickly nodded his head and raced up stairs.

I sat in my chair next to Binky and rubbed my head which was becoming just a little sore from too much thinking. The others sat in their normal places, the servants stayed by the back wall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tammy, her hand tightened on my shoulder as she looked straight ahead at Kirsten who was walking towards us, Tyler's body in his arms.

"Put him on the table Kristen, everyone this why I have called you here, once again Marcus has slipped through our fingers again and killed another of our family. But this time he left a note." I pulled the note out of my pocket and read it out loud to the room, everyone was staring at the body, but for Walter, he was staring off at the wall, finally someone spoke.  
"How is he doing this? Sneaking in without being seen? Every guard knows what he looks like and everyone on the guard is looking for him. He shouldn't be able to get past." This came from the weapons master.  
"Tell me Althalos, who keeps giving him the vampire swords? Was it you? Because this time, it had your mark on the handle. I know after all these years the way you mark your own weapon, are you handing him these weapons personally or are they being taken out from under your nose? Kristen, I'm sure you saw the sword, would you please bring it down here."Kristen left quickly again, but I kept my eyes on Althalos. I laughed to myself when he moved his cloak to show me that there was a sword at his side, his smirk made me laugh to myself again. Finally Kristen came back and sat down the sword.  
"So what does this prove? It's a sword." Althalos laughed as the others around him look at him and back to me nervously.  
"Pick up the sword Althalos and tell me that mark is not the one you put on every weapon you own." I smirked and took the glass that Tammy held to the side of my face, I kissed her hand all the while keeping my eyes on Althalos.  
"As you wish my King, I only live to serve you." I could tell he was mocking me, but he stepped forward and picked up the sword that was covered in Tyler's venom.

He made sure the blade came nowhere near him and held the sword upside down to look at the handle, others around him backed away nervously. He looked at me once and smiled before looking at the mark I had spoken of earlier, his smile quickly disappeared and a look of pure horror came on to his face. He threw the sword down and backed away from it while trying to pull the sword that was at his side out. Finally he managed to do so and I watched as a little white paper slipped out with it and gently floated to the ground.

"Pass that down to me," Hands quickly grabbed at the letter, just too quickly pass it along, no one seemed to want to touch it, no one seemed able to take their eyes off of Althalos, who was checking out the sword in his head, which didn't have his mark anywhere on it. "Dear Al, Sorry needed to borrow your sword, I'm sure you will find out what for in just a matter of hours or even minutes. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop to chat, but I have a feeling that I'm really not welcomed in the Kingdom. Respectfully, Marcus."

I simply sat the letter down on my table and rubbed my temples; he was getting past our best guards and killing people without anyone noticing. What I didn't get was how he knew about Tyler's talent when there was only at least a few people in this castle who knew about his powers. That probably meant that someone in this castle was slipping out secrets, I glanced over at the servants who were grouped together like a school of fish. They looked at the guards nervously, the servants and the guards never really got along, and they were always in each other's way and pushing each other's buttons.

"Someone in this castle is betraying me and the whole kingdom. No one knew about Tyler's powers but for a small group of people. Marcus killed him because he knew that Tyler's powers were useful to us, very useful. I don't know who, most of you are some of my best friends and best trained guards that the kingdom has ever had. But for this moment on, I do not trust any of you. If anyone can bring me information about this murder or Lord Marcus, you will get a reward." I slid my chair back and held my hand out for Tammy's. She slowly put into mine and we left the room.

I squeezed her hand tightly and we slipped into my sister's office and waited for her. I could hear the servants and everyone else walking through the halls. There were whispers and I could tell that they were talking about the meeting and what I said. I didn't bother listening into whatever they were saying and turned towards Tammy and wrapped her in my arms; she wound her arms around my waist and pressed her face against my chest.

"How could he do such a thing? I know Tyler seemed strange and like an outsider, but he had to be that way. His power was a thing people wanted to use, sometimes for good reasons, like you. But some people used his power for evil, forcing him or torturing him until he used it for them. He was my best friend from childhood, he moved away with his parents when we were 12, they moved because that's when he started to change and become different and me too. Our parents didn't think it was smart to have two strange children in the same class. We were so close that I knew right away, but when he came back when he fully turned he didn't even have to ask me to help, I knew what he needed and I helped him every step of the way." She gripped me tighter and sagged a little in my arms. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down; I knew that this would be difficult. I knew this would hurt her; I hated myself for letting this happen. The door opened and in stepped Binky and Denny.  
"Luc, what are we going to do? When news reaches the kingdom that our guards can't keep an evil murder who used to be a prized guard out of the kingdom we're going to be thrown from our thrones. They can do that you know that's what happened to the last King and Queen. I don't even know what they did!" My sister threw her hands in the air and let a scream of frustration.  
"Binky calm down, we're going to fix this. We'll find out whose betraying us and how he is getting inside of our home and taking the people we love and killing those that trust us. We'll figure this out Binky, I swear to you." I let go of Tammy just for a moment to grab my little sister's face between my hands.  
"And my daughter, will we get her back and safe at home. She belongs here with me, not the world she always wished for. Please Luc I can't have her out there, I need her to be with me where I can watch over her and love her like a mother should" She wrapped her small fingers around my wrist and begged me with her eyes; I could hear her thoughts rushing through her mind. All she thinks about is Aya and getting her safe.  
"I will make it my life work to bring my baby niece home, she will be here and we will get her power back and Embry and Tyler will be alive and well. We will kill Marcus, I swear on it." I kissed her forehead and walked back towards Tammy; I sat half way on my sister's desk and pulled Tammy to me. Denny who had been quiet finally spoke.  
"Tammy, when you last saw Aya how did her mental being seem?"He leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees.  
"She came up with the idea about how we got out; I know she was in a lot of pain. Marcus had broken her ankles and her wrists were cut up from where Marcus had tied her up to tight. She was mentally stable, I'm sure of that. Other than her body, I think it's just her heart hurting. It was hard for her to find about Embry and then realize that she couldn't save him even if she got out of there." I could feel her shaking under my arm, I held her more tightly.

We were all quiet thinking about what Tammy was saying about Aya, she needed to be home and taken care of. They thought of her sitting there broken ankles, cut up wrist, and broken heart was a terrible thought to me. I wondered if she was getting feed or getting cleaned up so she didn't have to sit there dirty and nasty, my mind was racing and I could feel Binky there inside, she was listening to me and my thoughts. I turned my head towards her and looked eyes, right away I knew we were having the same thoughts.

_We need to get her back.  
I know that, we have a lot of things we need to do, but this is the most important.  
She better be, my daughter is the only thing on my mind anymore and the same thing with Denny, we need her back here with us, and she can't be there anymore. I want my baby girl back Luc, I want her back._

I turned my face away breaking the connection, I put up a wall and I could feel her smacking against trying to get through to me, but I couldn't let it down. I looked down at Tammy and kissed the top of head. Knowing what I planned might take her away from me forever.

* * *

Sorry it took forever.

REVIEW!


	6. Events Unfold

Events Unfold

I walked out my sister's office, leaving Tammy with them. My sister was still smacking against the wall trying to get it down, trying to get to me. She wanted to know what I was thinking and what I was planning, but I couldn't let her know. She would stop me before I even made up my mind to go through with the plans or not. I walked quietly down the halls of the castle, trying not to look at the faces surrounding who were all looking at me for answers. I wanted to tell them that I may be their king, but that doesn't mean I know all the answers to their questions.

"King Luc!" I turned to the sound of my voice and saw a young boy running towards me; I didn't know who he was until he got much closer. He was Althalos younger brother, in training to become a guard. "I have something I wanted to ask you; I couldn't go to my brother since he's a little angry right now."  
"Go ahead I'm used to being asked questions, but I can't promise that I'll the answer." He fell into step beside me, and was silent for a few seconds looking straight forward holding his body like a guard would.  
"Well I know Aya has been missing for awhile and I know you think you lost your only way of finding her, but you haven't my King. There are many ways to find Miss Aya and I want to help you." As he said these words his face showed such strength and such power I began to wonder what he knew that others didn't.  
"Do you know something Sadon? If you do you must come with me now." We still walked at an even pace, keeping our faces straight as can be so that no one would guess that something secretive was going on.  
"Yes King Luc I do know something, I know more than anybody would ever want to know. Like I said I couldn't go to my brother, well because My King it isn't just because he's angry, but it's because he's helping Lord Marcus." His voice dripped with venom as he talked about his brother, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw the angry look on his face, as for me it felt like someone had stabbed me in the back with a vampire's sword.  
"Do you know this for Sadon; do you have proof to back this up? This is a very serious matter and if your brother truly is a traitor to the kingdom he will be throw into prison right away." My voice was hard and cold, I knew that I was letting my guard down, but I could feel my magic building up in my hands, ready to attack the next person to cross my path.  
"Yes I have proof right here in my pocket, we just need to go somewhere private that way no one knows what we are discussing." He slid his hand into this pocket; he pulled out a pile of papers before pushing them back into this pocket.  
"This way, we'll talk in my office and whatever is said in my office will not leave or you could end up in the exact same place your brother is going to go if you are telling me the truth." We turned down the hall and walked towards my office with a quicker pace than before.  
"Trust me my King I would never lie to you about this, my brother has also told me to guard the kingdom with the heart, that this is our home and our lives and it's our job to protect it. He's going against all his words and I can't deal with that. So I'm fighting back and keeping my home safe and those that live here alive. I'm sick of the deaths and the disappearances." I watched as his hands balled into fist and knew that he meant every word he said, he hated what his brother was doing with all this heart and he was going to fight back.

We got to my office and I opened the door and let him go in before me, he walked in and stood in the middle of the room with the air of the guard, but I knew that he has only been in training for a few months. I closed the door and locked it tightly; I touched the small picture frame next to the door that turned on the protection field around my office that way no one could hear what was going on in this office.

I sat down behind my desk and motioned with my head for him to sit and noticed as he sat down and still held his guard like stance, I needed and wanted him to relax. I knew that his brother must have been training him way before he enrolled him into training for the fact that he was too much like a full time guard instead of learner. He pulled out the papers again and laid them on my desk; I reached across the desk and picked the papers up.

For the next few minutes I read through the papers, which were letters from Lord Marcus, explaining the plans and the location of his hideout, even where he had my sister and niece. He mentioned Tammy in some of them, which took my breath away when I noticed she was included in the planning of the kidnapping of my niece. The power raced to my fingers quickly and it took everything in me to block it before I could use it, but of course it was too strong and in stopping I got caught in a flash back.

_The lady with skinny arms picked him up slowly, trying not to bump his broken arm too much. The boy whimpered as she moved down the hall, he couldn't understand how she was able to pick him up, he was thirteen years old now, even though he was tall and skinny for his age, he hardly weighed anything. The lady hurried down a set of stairs and the little boy let out a scream of agony has his arm moved with the first step. _

_The lady let out a bad word and ran down the stairs, causing the boy to cry even more. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she sat him down and turned towards a closet next to the front door. The little boy turned and saw another boy standing in the door way to the living room staring at him with wide eyes. _

"_Mommy, that's the bad boy, why is he out?" He turned his face towards his mothers and stared at her with trusting eyes.  
"Denny, honey you know how much Mommy loves you, but you got to be a good boy. Don't tell Daddy that you saw mommy take the little boy, ok?" She kissed his forehead and turned back to the closet and dragged out two large bags.  
"Where are you going, am I coming with you?" He rushed forward and grabbed on to his mother's leg until his knuckles were white, the lady bent down and pulled her son's fingers away from her leg and held them in her hands.  
"Denny, I love you more than anything and someday I'll come back for you. I promise." She kissed his forehead again and picked up the two bags. _

"_Come on Mark, go ahead open the door with your good arm and walk straight ahead and don't look back." She nudged Mark with one of the bags and he slowly began to walk towards the door, looking at the other little boy the whole time over his shoulder._

_The little boy began to cry, but didn't run after his mother and Mark, just stood there with tears running down his face. Mark twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, the sun was just going down so the sky was streaked with pink and purple. Mark stared at the sky, while the lady pulled the door shut and pushed Mark forward with the bag. He began to walk across the wet grass and didn't stop until he heard the lady say,_

"_This is it Mark." She sat down the bags and looked down the road they stopped at, a few minutes later a car drove towards them and stopped. The trunk popped open and the lady picked up the bags and put them in the back of the car and slammed down the trunk. She opened the back door and motioned for Mark to get in the car. "Don't worry honey; it's time for you to start your new life." _

I opened my eyes slowly coming back from my flashback and saw Sadon standing over me with a worried expression on his face. I shook my head trying to clear it and the thoughts bubbling around inside of it. I sat up in my chair that I had gone slump in when I gave my body to the flashback. I looked down at the floor and saw things scattered around my feet, both Sadon and me bent down to pick them, as we did this I noticed an envelope under my desk, that I knew right away that wasn't mine.

"Sadon, what is this?" I picked up the envelope and held it up for him to see, his eyes grew round and he stopped what he was doing.  
"That's my brother's next letter to Lord Marcus, I didn't see it when I picked up the other letters, and he must have hid it in the pile." He said his eyes never leaving the envelope in my hands.  
"Well let's read it then." I picked up the letter opener off my desk and sliced the envelope open, while still sitting on the floor with Sadon.

I pulled out the page of paper and unfolded the letter; it was short but full of information.

_Lord Marcus, _

_Things aren't going so well at the Kingdom, it's time to make your move soon. The king is weak and the Queen is too busy having sex with her husband to notice that the servants have started to turn against them. The princes and princess are too busy to even notice that even the King is too caught up in his little tramp Tammy. I would move the girl out of the mountains to some where farther away from the Kingdom; you're too close not to get noticed. I'll try to do as much as I can around here to get the pressure of you, but killing the boy was not a smart idea. The king is going to push harder to find his niece even though his feelings are his weakness. Be smart Marcus and take my advice and I will take yours my brother will be stabbed with a vampire sword as soon as the sun hits the earth._

_Your follower,  
Althalos_

I glanced up at Sadon, he was staring at me hard with the same dark eyes as his brother, expect his had more life and more truth than his older brother's ever would. I shook my head and slowly handed over the letter. I couldn't keep something like this from him, he shared a very large secret with me that could get him throw out of training for the fact that he stole from a higher guard if someone had caught him with the papers before he had gotten to me.

His eyes grew large and his hands shook as he read the short letter, he looked back at me with confusion.

"Why would you want me to read this?" He crumpled the letter into his hand, but I quickly ripped it out of his hands making sure he didn't ruin it.  
"So you know what we stand against, your brother is going to be arrested and you're going to be promoted two stages up in your training, it is very clear that you know more than the others and closer to being a guard." I stood up and looked down at him; he stared up at me without moving. "Stand Sadon, I know you must be upset about your brother and you may not agree with the arrest, but it's for your safety and the kingdoms."  
He finally stood and looked me in the eyes. "If you don't mind my King, I would like to help arrest the bastard myself. I care more about this Kingdom than anyone knows. So let me help bring down the one of the two men that could help destroy it." He pulled his shoulders back and stared at me hard, I knew that I couldn't tell the boy no, his own brother had planned to kill him just that night.  
"You have my word Sadon, that you will be there to help with the arrest, but for right now I need you to act like you know nothing of your brother's plans and if he asks about the papers tell him you have no idea where they went. Now go and do whatever you need to do and I'll inform your trainer after the arrest that you are to be promoted. Now go Sadon." I waved my hand at the door; he nodded, bowed and left without a single word.

I picked up the rest of the papers and put them in the top drawer of my desk; I closed it and locked it with a special key that made sure no one could open it besides me. I turned away from the desk and walked towards the doors to the balcony. I swung them open and walked out, it was a gray day with what looked like rain clouds taking up the sky. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs, I felt like smashing everything in my reach because what Althalos said was true. I was becoming weak and Binky was too busy with Denny to even begin to worry about her daughter.

I gripped the railing and closed my eyes, but Tammy's face came into my mind and I opened my eyes quickly taking in my kingdom and the mountains. Where somewhere my niece was, my powerful niece, who would soon rule this Kingdom probably rule it with a much more powerful hand than me and her mother. I wondered if she would be able to tell her friends from her foes. Know who to trust, and who to keep her eyes on.

There was a knock on my office door and I turned around just in time to see Tammy walk in. Her green eyes scanned my face, she wasn't smiling, her eyes weren't shinning. They seemed dull and lifeless. I walked back into the office, shutting the doors to the balcony behind me. I looked away from her and sat down at my desk, she sat across from me staring at her hands. I wanted nothing more to hold them and ask her for the truth.

"The truth is difficult Luc, I hardly know it myself." She said, keeping her head down staring at her hands, she was afraid to look at me.  
"Your tongue has tasted human blood. You could have told me that, you could have also told me that you were working with Marcus and that your mother was his lover." My words were harsh and much to cold, she flinched as I had smacked her across the face.  
"Luc I can explain everything! I swear I can. Just please, don't stop loving me." Her words were filled with anguish and I had to look away from her.  
"I would like you to leave my office, I'll have the servants find you a room and have them transfer your stuff from my room to that one. Now please leave." I stood and turned my back on her.

I heard her choke back a sob, and leave quickly not even bothering to close the door behind her. Her feet pounded the ground as she ran away from me, taking my heart with her. I knew I needed to shut off my emotions and harden myself from the things that could not matter.

The only things that were to matter were my niece, the kingdom, and making sure that Marcus died and did not escape; he would no longer cause anyone anymore harm.

REVIEW!


End file.
